kokoroconnectfandomcom-20200213-history
Taichi Yaegashi
is a member of the Student Cultural Society and the series' main male protagonist. He attends the same homeroom as Iori and Inaba and is a pro-wrestling fanatic. In class, he is a fairly quiet character, always calm and inconspicuous. __TOC__ Character Overview Personality Taichi is generally depicted as a selfless and considerate individual. He will usually go to great lengths trying to help others even if it comes at his own expense or has no direct benefit to himKokoro Connect Episode 3. This trait has earned him the title, "Selfless Freak" by Inaba. He is a fan of pro-wrestling, and has a lot of respect for pro-wrestling jobbers. Taichi has also proven to be a very patient man; rarely ever getting worked up and always trying to understand the viewpoints of others rather than starting an argument. Of course, he is certainly not above throwing in a few smart one-liners, but tries his best not to antagonize people. He has also been shown to be a doting older brother towards his sister, Rina. Others constantly annoy Taichi by calling him a siscon and lolicon which he denys constantly. Key Problem Unable to bear the pain of watching someone else suffer, Taichi has stated he would rather endure the suffering of others in their place if he couldKokoro Connect Episode 5. He is obsessed with helping those in need, even if it comes at the cost of himselfKokoro Connect Episode 6. Inaba has likened the severity of this trait to that of mental insanity. Appearance Taichi is a young man of average height, though noticeably shorter than Aoki. He has short brown hair and eyes, and normally displays a calm face. Aoki suggests that Taichi is quite handsome and he'd be popular if he was more cheerful. Taichi is usually seen in his school uniform. Background History Taichi originally wanted to join a "Professional Wrestling Research club"; however it did not have enough members interested in it. As a result, the school placed him in the Student Cultural Society club. Relationships Family *'Yaegashi Rina': Taichi’s younger sister. The two are shown to be quite close and Rina often pesters Taichi about his love life. Ironically, Rina is usually the one to give relationship advice to Taichi rather than the other way around. Friends *'Nagase Iori': A female classmate of Taichi's and the President of the StuCS club. Admiring her expressiveness, Taichi harbors romantic feelings for Iori and confessed his love to her. Believing that Iori was going to die, they kiss while she was borrowing Inaba’s body. Their relationship never fully develops due to the constant complications brought on by each phenomenon and Iori ultimately rejects his confession after realizing their love was too premature. *'Inaba Himeko': A female classmate and the Vice President of the StuCS club. Taichi helps Inaba overcome her insecurities by revealing one of his deepest secrets to her. Over the course of the series, Taichi and Inaba develop a strong bond of trust and need for one another: Taichi helping Inaba with her self-esteem and Inaba helping keep Taichi's "Selfless Freak" tendencies in check. After the class trip, Inaba confesses her feelings to Taichi but he turns her down as he's in love with Iori at the time. Despite the rejection, Inaba refuses to give up on him. At the end of the Michi Random arc, Taichi and Inaba begin dating. *'Aoki Yoshifumi': A fellow StuCS club member and Taichi’s best friend. The two often share adult videos with one another and Taichi is the only club member who abstains from teasing Aoki. Though they act as emotional supports for each other, Aoki admits to being jealous of how Taichi is better than him at helping other people, particularly Yui. *'Kiriyama Yui': A female member of the StuCS club. Taichi helps Yui get on the path towards curing her fear of men and the two develop a strong friendship. Yui considers Taichi her most trusted male friend. *'Fujishima Maiko': Taichi’s class representative. Due to Inaba's intervention, Fujishima considers Taichi a bitter rival in her fight for Iori's affections. Despite their supposed rivalry, Fujishima still cares enough for Taichi to offer friendly advice from time to time. *'Gotou Ryuuzen': Taichi's homeroom teacher and club advisor for the StuCS. The two are shown to be good friends as Gotou is rather lazy and Taichi is always willing to help others. Gotou will occassionally share words of wisdom with Taichi that even surprises himself. *'Watase Shingo': A male classmate and friend of Taichi. Taichi learns that Watase has a crush on Fujishima. *'Enjouji Shino': Shino has a fetish for Taichi's voice and goes crazy when he says certain phrases. eg. "Do your best" in Nise Random. Others *'''Heartseed: '''In Yume Random, Heartseed personally tells Taichi that they are very similar and Heartseed appears to have an interest in Taichi since he appears in front of him often during Yume Random and not the rest of the group. Trivia *According to Yui, Taichi is bad at smiling. The only time Taichi has displayed a full grin is when others control his body. *Taichi is a big fan of pro-wrestling because he sees it as the art of enduring physical pain and has lots of respect for "jobbers": wrestlers who normally throw fights to raise their opponent's popularityKokoro Connect Episode 3. Moreover this reflects his personality, as he'd rather endure pain himself than seeing other people suffer. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Student Category:Yamaboshi Private High School Category:Cultural Research Club